The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the positioning of textile surface configurations, especially of cut pieces for clothing.
Apparatuses are previously known in which the alignment of textile surface configurations is accomplished by directional air flows and a supporting air cushion. These apparatuses as described for example in DE-OS No. 1 611 379 and DE-OS No. 2 523 986 U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,706), have the disadvantage that the sewing material is inaccessibly located between two plates and cannot be removed from the positioning apparatus following alignment, and cannot be deposited in the positioning apparatus when grasped by a suitable separation device.
An apparatus described in DE-OS No. 2 717 960 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,832) does not have this disadvantage, however, the suggested solution is relatively complicated and only allows positioning in one coordinate and is thus unsuited for the congruent positioning of two or more cut pieces on top of one another. In order to accomplish a perfect alignment of the sewing material, it is necessary that the cut pieces, especially the material edges scanned by sensors, are evenly positioned on the base. However, this cannot always be assured in practice.
It is the object of the invention to create an apparatus with which pieces to be sewn can be positioned in two coordinates in a simple manner. The detrimental influence of conveying- and cutting-dependent defects of the sewing material (folds, bent edges, or the kind)is to be virtually eliminated.